


Новая подружка

by Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Not So Evil Ex, Strong Language, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: После того, как Питер бросил Мэри Джейн, та хочет встретиться с его новой подружкой.





	Новая подружка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The New Girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059477) by [merycula (thanksillpass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula). 



> ВНЕЗАПНО снова спайдипул.
> 
> Бетила волшебная Era Angel <З
> 
> В тексте есть пара-тройка матов.
> 
> Million thanks to the author for tons of tender feelings! <З <З <З

  
После того, как Питер порвал с Мэри Джейн, она не чувствовала горечи оттого, что бросили именно ее; она тосковала, что они больше не вместе. Может, это и _выглядело_ , будто она сердилась, но ей было наплевать – точно так же, как ей было наплевать, что ее уверенность в своих силах воспринималась иными как самовлюбленность, а ее любопытство – как докучливость. Люди, как правило, предпочитали думать о ней в худшем ключе, и она привыкла к этому. Большинство из них были мелочными и поверхностными, и потому относились к ней как к угрозе – или как к призу. Но только не Питер. 

Питер был самым милым и заботливым из всех, кого она знала, и она любила его. Поэтому, естественно, она ненавидела тот факт, что они расстались. Конечно, под конец их отношений все было не так уж и идеально, но Мэри Джейн на полном серьезе не ожидала, что Питер просто положит всему конец вместо того, чтобы попытаться как-то исправить ситуацию, как обычно. Хотя она понимала – у каждого есть свой предел. Мэри Джейн совсем не облегчала Питеру жизнь. Она любила внимание, она _заслуживала_ его – и она требовала его. Не то чтобы она заставила его выбирать между ней и жизнью Человека-Паука; она просто хотела, чтобы он хоть немного старался. В этих отношениях ЭмДжей не была «плохим парнем». 

И вот, она чувствовала себя таковым. Чувствовала, что перегнула палку, что недостаточно поддерживала Питера. Она вынудила его начать искать то, чего не могла сама ему предложить, на стороне. О, точно, самое важное: Мэри Джейн не просто бросили – ее бросили ради _кого-то другого_. Да, это ранит, но это можно понять. Она была занозой в заднице, а Питер не был каким-то сверхчеловеком. Вернее, он, конечно, был, но не в этом дело. Дело было также не в том, что Питер стал любить ее меньше, просто он любил кого-то другого больше – он сам так сказал, и она ему верила. Питер никогда не врал ЭмДжей с тех пор, как на свет выплыла правда о Человеке-Пауке, так что у нее не было причин подвергать его слова сомнению. 

И все же, когда Питер пришел, чтобы занести кое-какие ее вещи спустя несколько недель после их расставания, Мэри Джейн последовала за ним. Это не было проявлением недоверия – ею двигало _любопытство_. И беспокойство. Может, совсем капелька ревности. Она хотела узнать, кем была та, другая. Питер отказался рассказать о ней хоть что-то, заявив, что это не имеет значения, так как не касается их взаимоотношений – Мэри Джейн и Питера. Но это ведь не так, верно? Не на все сто процентов. И она была какой угодно, но только не закомплексованной, когда, сидя в кафе на противоположной стороне улицы от дома, в котором исчез Питер, и ожидая, когда же он выйдет, задавалась вопросом о том, что есть у этой девицы, чего нет у нее. Была ли она красивее? Была ли лучше в постели? Нет, Питер не из таких. Может, эта новая девчонка давала больше и меньше брала. Может, ей нравилась наука, как Гвен… 

Увидев, как Питер покидает здание, Мэри Джейн подождала несколько минут и направилась туда сама. Она заметила, что занавески на одном из окон задернули как раз тогда, когда Питер зашел внутрь. Это был ее шанс. Мэри Джейн решила рискнуть. В таких случаях всегда срабатывало нажимание на все кнопки звонка, какие только имелись, − кто-то всегда кого-то ждал. Не успев даже должным образом подготовиться, она уже собиралась постучать в дверь, которая, как она подозревала, принадлежала пришедшей ей на смену. Но стоило ей только занести кулак, как дверь распахнулась настежь, а ЭмДжей насильно втащили в квартиру и толкнули к стене, направив пистолет ей в голову. Над ней возвышался мужчина в маске.

− Ты кто? – проскрежетал он. 

− Я – Мэри Джейн Ватсон, а _ты_ кто? 

У Мэри Джейн даже не было времени пожалеть о сказанном, потому что мужик убрал пушку и поскреб горло, бормоча что-то. Она взглянула на свои руки – те немного дрожали. Когда она вновь подняла голову, мужчина таращился на нее, наморщив лоб.

− Ты бывшая Питера, не так ли? 

ЭмДжей застыла. Нет. Она допустила ошибку и заявилась не в ту квартиру. Она искала совсем другого человека. Но этот тип знал Питера. Может, они работали вместе. Это походило на единственное разумное объяснение. 

− Ты только что разминулась с ним, знаешь ли. Все еще можешь его догнать, если не будешь тратить время на вытирание своей лужи с моего пола. Я, само собой, буду огорчен, но пойму. 

− Эй, я не обмочилась, ясно! – воскликнула Мэри Джейн, поправляя платье и волосы. 

Мужчина мрачно рассмеялся. 

− Не, ты этого не сделала. Ты и понятия не имеешь, кто я такой, так ведь? 

Мэри Джейн покачала головой и сложила руки на груди, приподняв одну бровь. Ей _следовало бы_ обмочиться. Там, где она ожидала найти изящную блондинку, напевающую сладеньким голоском, пока колдует над яблочным пирогом, она обнаружила огромного парня в маске, с пистолетами и голосом, похожим на наждачную бумагу. Но да, ЭмДжей подняла бровь – в его адрес. 

− Я Дэдпул. Ничто нигде не зазвонило? Нет? Ладненько, тогда что вы делаете здесь, мисс Ватсон? Потому что я готов поспорить, вы тут не для того, чтобы меня нанять. 

− Я ошиблась. Не знаю, кто вы, и знать не хочу. Я пришла сюда следом за Питером. Думала, он отправится к своей новой подружке, но, очевидно, просчиталась. Я пойду.  
Дэдпул разразился хохотом так неожиданно, что Мэри Джейн едва не подпрыгнула. Он все никак не мог остановиться, но было странновато уходить посреди шутки, соль которой еще не постиг, поэтому она решила подождать. Дэдпул наконец смог успокоиться − достаточно для того, чтобы движением руки пригласить ее сесть. Может, этот тип знал что-то о новой девушке Питера. Во всяком случае, насчет Мэри Джейн он был осведомлен довольно хорошо. Дэдпул сходил на кухню и вернулся с двумя банками пива. Еще даже не было полудня, но ЭмДжей подумала, что не слишком-то мудро отказываться. Тем не менее, свое пиво она не открыла. 

− Меня зовут Уэйд, − сообщил Дэдпул, плюхнувшись на диван рядом с ней. – Я та самая новая подружка. Приятно познакомиться.

Сначала Мэри Джейн не поняла, что сказал Уэйд. Она нахмурилась, ожидая, когда слова объединятся у нее в голове. Когда это произошло, она открыла банку с пивом и пила до тех пор, пока ее горло не отказалось подчиняться. Мэри Джейн чувствовала взгляд Уэйда на себе. 

− Боже... 

− Многовато для одного раза. Не волнуйся, у меня есть еще. 

ЭмДжей резко дернула головой и уставилась на Уэйда. Она заметила усмешку под маской и тут же преисполнилась желанием сбить ее с его лица. Каблуками. Она залпом допила свое пиво и забрала непочатую банку Уэйда у него из рук. Мэри Джейн не думала, что это все неправильно и отвратительно, она просто была... поражена. Питер никогда не говорил, что интересуется и парнями тоже. Может, он сам об этом не знал. Может, не думал, что это важно. Может, он опасался ее реакции…

− Так. Питер. Потрясный парень, да? Охуенное чувство юмора. Великолепная задница. 

Мэри Джейн поперхнулась пивом, которое цедила. Она шокированно взглянула на Уэйда, вытирая подбородок тыльной стороной руки. 

− Пытаешься быть абсолютно омерзительным и непристойным? 

− Не, это мой талант, − ответил Уэйд, пожав плечами. – Я собираюсь принести еще пива, так как ты сперла мое. Не заглядывай под диван, пока меня не будет. 

Конечно же, она заглянула под диван, но там оказалось пусто. Уэйд вернулся с упаковкой из шести банок пива, продолжая усмехаться. 

− А мы непослушные, не так ли? Под диваном ничего нет, я просто хотел заглянуть в твое декольте, когда ты будешь наклоняться. Не учел твои волосы, Рапунцель. Пожелай мне удачи в следующий раз. 

Мэри Джейн насупилась. Она забрала упаковку пива у Уэйда и открыла очередную банку, игнорируя последствия. 

− Ты отвратителен, ты в курсе? Не понимаю, что Питер в тебе нашел. 

− Ну, тогда нас тут двое таких, сестренка. Только взгляни на себя. Ты как с картинки. Сногсшибательная. Умная. У тебя есть яйца. Может, мое повреждение мозга ему как-то передалось. 

ЭмДжей против воли вспыхнула. Она привыкла, что люди делали комплименты ее внешности, но не более. Уэйд уселся и вздохнул, нервно теребя собственный рукав. Его нервозность раздражала Мери Джейн – она не нуждалась в его жалости или чувстве вины. 

− Я здесь не для того, чтобы играть ревнивую бывшую, знаешь ли. Можешь расслабиться. Я большая девочка, могу пережить разрыв. 

− Так какого хера ты тут делаешь?! – заорал Уэйд, вскочив с дивана и жутко перепугав Мэри Джейн. – Чтобы сунуть свою ебаную безукоризненную идеальность мне в лицо? Чтобы напомнить, что ты лучший вариант для него? Чтобы показать мне, что я у него отнял?! 

− Эй, сбавь обороты! О чем ты вообще говори… 

Внезапно Уэйд сорвал с лица маску, и глаза ЭмДжей распахнулись до боли широко. Она закрыла рот обеими руками, пролив пиво на ковер. Почувствовала, как к горлу поднялась желчь и как на глаза навернулись слезы. Мэри Джейн больше не могла на это смотреть и закрыла глаза. 

− _Вот_ ради кого тебя бросили. 

Мэри Джейн потрясла головой, прежде чем опустить ее между коленей.

− О боже, это происходит не по-настоящему. Это жестокая шутка. Это Питер подговорил тебя? Он попросил тебя соврать за него? Я была такой ужасной девушкой? Это наказание? − Она знала, что бессвязно бормочет и, вероятно, только злит этим Дэдпула еще больше, но ей было все равно. ЭмДжей испустила вопль, и ее горло заболело так сильно, что она начала задыхаться. Ей пришлось сесть ровно. Спустя мгновение Уэйд оказался рядом, придерживая ее голову и поглаживая ее по спине. Она инстинктивно отшатнулась, но не оттолкнула его. 

− Дыши. Просто дыши. Медленней. Глубокие вдохи. Мне жаль. Мне так жаль. 

Теперь Уэйд был тем, кто бормотал что-то несвязное, пока она пыталась перевести дыхание. Он пах тако и порохом. И Питером. На ЭмДжей накатила очередная волна рыданий, и она с трудом всхлипнула. Уэйд поглаживал ее по волосам, и Мэри Джейн продолжала плакать. Она даже не заметила, когда начала стискивать в пальцах его рукав. В конце концов, ее слезы подошли к концу, а дыхание выровнялось. Мэри Джейн вновь закрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула, прежде чем поднять взгляд на Уэйда. 

Кто мог сделать что-то подобное с живым человеком? Его лицо явно не подлежало восстановлению, шрамы выглядели настолько болезненными, что Мэри Джейн почувствовала, как у нее скрутило желудок. Как Питер мог смотреть на это каждый день? Как мог трогать и целовать? Как мог _игнорировать_ это? Это не имело для него значения? Когда он говорил ей о том, как она красива, было ли ему хоть какое-то дело до того, как она выглядит? Было ли это именно тем, что он хотел сказать? Что он подразумевал под этим? Видел ли он что-то за пределами внешности и когда смотрел на нее тоже? 

Уэйд, должно быть, наконец осознал, что Мэри Джейн успокоилась, потому что взглянул на нее глазами настолько голубыми, печальными и полными вины, что ей захотелось кричать. Он подарил ей неуверенную извиняющуюся улыбку и постарался отодвинуться. Она не знала, почему, но инстинктивно остановила его и потянулась, чтобы дотронуться до него. Уэйд прикрыл глаза, словно боялся, что ЭмДжей его ударит. Его кожа под подушечками пальцев ощущалась странно – горячая и сухая, неровная, но мягкая. 

− Что ты делаешь? 

− Не знаю. 

Уэйд аккуратно обхватил ее запястье пальцами и отстранил ее руку. Мэри Джейн смотрела на свою хрупкую кисть в его сильной ладони и задавалась вопросом, с какой легкостью он бы ее сломал. Чувствует ли Питер рядом с Уэйдом то же самое, что и она сейчас? Свою слабость, юность и миниатюрность? Уэйд отпустил ее и слез с дивана, схватил пиво со стола и осушил его одним глотком. 

− Тебе пора уходить. 

Ей действительно было пора. 

− Ты любишь его? 

Она даже не осознавала, что спросила об этом, пока Уэйд не сказал:

− Да.

Мэри Джейн поморгала несколько раз и кивнула. Поднялась с дивана и предприняла жалкую попытку поправить прическу. Она подумывала спросить, где тут ванная, но это было бы слишком неловко, а у нее в сумочке все равно лежали солнечные очки. Мэри Джейн кивнула снова, заставив себя посмотреть прямо на Уэйда. 

− Это… Это хорошо. Он заслуживает, чтобы его любили. Я уверена, он… Уверена, что он тоже любит тебя. 

ЭмДжей потянулась к своей сумочке и развернулась, чтобы уйти. Вот теперь она чувствовала горечь. Вот теперь она чувствовала ревность. Она ожидала встретить кого-то красивее или лучше, или умнее себя, ожидала увидеть человека, у которого в изобилии водились те качества, что отсутствовали у нее. Так все было бы легче понять, а затем принять или проигнорировать. Но это? Как Мэри Джейн могла соревноваться с тем, кто ей даже не соперник? 

Дело было не в ней. Дело было в чем-то неосязаемом, что она не могла осмыслить. Мэри Джейн не могла даже дать этому название, не говоря уж о том, чтобы постичь это. Так что она могла сделать со всем этим?

− Он и тебя любит, − заявил Уэйд, когда ЭмДжей схватилась за дверную ручку трясущимися пальцами. – И всегда будет. 

− Я знаю. 

Она просто хотела, чтобы это неосязаемое когда-нибудь было и у нее.


End file.
